Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep/LegendAqua/Part 27
Ok Stormies Terra is going to the ball.. alone hehehe..wait no that's not right PRODUCTION STAFF!!!!! We first see Terra walking to find Cindy crying wait Ven and Jaq's..RRRRRrrrrr. Terra then says something about darkness etc etc....then Unversed let's kill them.. ohh on a nice note.. very touching music while we fight..... Once we kill them Cindy says that she can't believe anymore then Fairy Godmother?.. and a movie cliche again.. Huhhhh....Fariy Godmother(let;s just call her FG).. she reconciles Cindy then makes no Not Cursed Coach, ahh no it's just a carriage then FG makes a brand new dress for Cindy... Hrrrr midnight why not 6 am?.... Terra then says more mumbo about light then FG hardly knew Terra was here......hmmmmm then FG and Terra has a talk about "believing". Terra let's find your Ball date!!! Either kill the Unversed or go forward again and onto the Courtyard kill the Unversed and there are also a treasure chest on the right side.. then go to the SAVE spot and SAVE as well as getting the big treasure chest which holds a Map then continue up the huge stairs..... Unversed near Cindy!!!!.......wow nice extermination....Cindy tags along with Terra..mini-battle time Ok aim of the game is to destroy all Unversed that come in Cindy's way, just kill them and stop them from hurting Cindy this will continue onto the next area by pressing . Useful tip is to use Zero Gravity as much as possible for less damage.... Same deal just protect Cindy and go up the steps.... As a reward for protecting Cindy you get Counter Hammer.. EQUIP IT!!! Cindy then goes to the ball and catches the eye of the Prince.....Hmmmm for a ball it's kinda.. well empty if you know what i mean. The rich hag says something about Cindy being familiar.. then Terra spots some Unversed.. time to find and kill..... Ok so now there are 4 treasure chests in this area.. find them cos they are kinda hard to explain(well their blue) go down the stairs and you'll see a huge door go through it. There is a sticker which is unreachable... go through the passage and fight or flight the Unversed... Ok so now SAVE then get the treasure chest(Thunder.. EQUIP IT!!).. then carry onto your next boss..... --*GO TO SLEEP TERRA*.. Terra snaps out of it and teleports?...he doesn't have that ability equipped!!!... anyways let's have an orchestral duel shall we? For a reward you get HP increase and deck capacity increase We get praised by the Duke then he says the guests were just going to enjoy themselves.. WHAT WHAT GUESTS!!!! it's just the rich hag and her daughters!!!!. Anyways Cindy and the Prince gets their moment. Duke then says that a boy in a mask orders the Unversed unfortunately he left, Cindy then leaves cos it's midnight hrrrr seriously be like 6am. Another cliche moment then Huh?.. wait Aqua wait we know his scene!!!!! For a reward we get D-Link for Cinderella as well as Stroke of Midnight Ok next section Terra's gonna be a huntsman, not a good thing on his permanent records.. hehe Stay tuned Stormies!!! Land of Departure | <- Previous Page | Next Page -> Category:Walkthroughs Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep walkthrough